


Happy Rocker

by Tiefgelegte_Hochstaplerin



Category: EXO (Band), 룸메이트 | Roommate (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabbles, Ficlet, M/M, brief mentions of other Roommate members, really if you are uncomfortable with the age gap don't read this, slice of life-ish, two m-rated chapters so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiefgelegte_Hochstaplerin/pseuds/Tiefgelegte_Hochstaplerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and Ficlets about Park Chanyeol, the happy virus, and Shin Sung Woo, the charming rocker. [Roommate Season 1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> [07. January 2015] I'm currently re-watching the first season of Rommate and as before I couldn't ignore this lovely relationship between Chanyeol and Sung Woo <3 Though I'm still a bit uncomfortable and feeling guilty because of their age difference, I decided to write at least a little drabble I had in my head. Maybe there will be following more with time and ideas. Take this as an invitation to send me some ideas and hopefully I can help you.  
> Last but not least: English is not my first language so there will be mistakes. Please point them out to me. I can just learn from it.

_(season 1, episode 2: The day Sung Woo shaved his beard and Chanyeol catches him later in the bathroom)_

**Smooth**

“Hyung, can I come in?“ Shyly Chanyeol’s head appeared in the door. Sung Woo smiled.

“Do so. I’m out any second” he replied and Chanyeol went inside.

“I’m just looking for some…thing…” he mumbled but his eyes stopped at Sung Woos shaved face.

“It’s weird to see myself without a beard” Sung Woo laughed unconfidently.

“It looks smooth…” Chanyeol gave the ingenious input and Sung Woo smirked before he held his chin out invitingly. For one moment Chanyeol looked at him haltingly, then he reached out for Sung Woo’s cheek.

“Wow” he said aspirated, eyes big and with a childish awe. He rested his whole hand against Sung Woo’s cheek. “It’s so smooth…” Sung Woo suppressed his laugh but not his grin. He leaned forward.

“You’re cute” With that he pressed a kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead and left the bathroom, leaving behind a hopelessly confused and heavily blushing Chanyeol.


	2. Kiss it better

_I’m not quite sure if everybody had heard this in their childhood so:_

_When you hurt yourself as a child most parents offer to blow (over the wound) in order to help heal it faster (everyday magic for children, yay!). I personally also heard to “kiss something better” though in the emotional context, so I gave a kiss on my mum’s cheek when she was sad about something, or she gave me a kiss on the cheek when I was upset._

_Now, have fun reading :)_

_~~P.S.: The bathroom in the Roommate House is always there for you xD~~  
P.P.S.: I don't know if Sung Woo would curse like this but for the sake of the drabble_

 

** Kiss it better **

„Ah, damn it!“

„Hyung?“ Startled by the cursing Chanyeol stumbled into the bathroom. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I just cut myself while shaving. Don’t worry, such things tend to happen” Sung Woo replied calmly while he examined the cut in the mirror. Chanyeol was now standing beside him and eyeing the little wound with worriedly knitted eyebrows.

“Should I blow?” Sung Woo tousled through his hair.

“You need to kiss something like this better” he laughed jokingly. Chanyeol licked over his bottom lip and bashfully looked away for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed the cut. Sung Woo froze for a few seconds.

“Ah, I…I really need to go now. My manager is probably waiting for me already” Chanyeol sputtered fast and fled out of the bathroom. Sung Woo heard a little rumbling then the closing door.

With a grin Sung Woo ran his hand over the spot Chanyeol had just kissed. “Brave boy” he mumbled appreciatively and continued to shave his other half of the face – this time without cutting.


	3. Tipsy

_I forgot the exact episode but it’s the time when Sung Woo had his farewell party from the musical and came home just to happily chant Bom’s name in the kitchen. My friend and I had done a little brainstorming what a tipsy or drunken Sung Woo would do xD_   
_Have fun and as always feel free to correct my English or whatever else you notice. I don’t bite ;)_

_A little “insight” on what happened between getting from the kitchen into bed._

 

 

** Tipsy **

Chanyeol followed Sung Woo, who had come back from his farewell party, to their room; just to make sure that the Older knocked nothing down and hurt himself. When Chanyeol had closed the door with a last “Goodnight“ to Nana he heard a “That’s why the ladies love you“ from behind him. Then Sung Woo unreservedly slapped his ass.

“Hyung?!” it escaped Chanyeol startled and he spun around, starred at the from alcohol animated man with wide eyes. Sung Woo pulled him in an embrace.

“My precious roommate” he sighed and tousled through Chanyeol’s hair. “Too precious for the world” Boisterously he pressed a smack on Chanyeol’s forehead then he trundled to the bathroom. Chanyeol wanted to cry due to shock and being overwhelmed.


	4. Sleep

**Sleep**

By stealth Chanyeol slipped into the dark room, past Sung Woo’s sleeping figure and into the bathroom.

A little later he let himself fall prostate* on the bed and stifled a sigh. Every muscle hurt – Chanyeol was used to this – but the throbbing pain in his head was stronger than the need to sleep. It was pathetic and frustrated Chanyeol hit the mattress with his leg.

Suddenly the bed dipped beside him and a hand caressed his scalp. Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked at Sung Woo. “Sorry that I woke you up, hyung.”

“You didn’t. Try to sleep”, Sung Woo smiled with hoarse voice.

Chanyeol hadn’t a problem to let himself fall into the head massage and pretty soon the throbbing pain disappeared. “You’re a wizard, hyung” Chanyeol mumbled, dazed by tiredness and Sung Woo. “Lov’…you…” Then he fell asleep.

 

_*not sure about this one. Should be: flat on his stomach_


	5. Shy (Sequel to Sleep)

_Does this still count as a drabble? Because this one and the following part to it will be longer than 200 words…^^”  
Anyway, this is **a sequel to Sleep** and a build up for the following chapter which will finally have the first real kiss in it.  
_

 

**Shy**

When he woke up the smell of aftershave crawled up his nose and he felt an arm laying around his shoulder protectively. Confused Chanyeol blinked away the sleepiness. His head lay on a shoulder and he could clearly hear the breath of his bedfellow. With caution he looked up and at Sung Woo’s sleeping face. The older must have thought that he should sleep right here, in case Chanyeol’s headache came back.

Chanyeol grinned happily and for a moment he snuggled up to the warm body beside him, inhaled the smell of Sung Woo’s aftershave. Again he looked up, resisted the urge to follow Sung Woo’s strong jaw line with his fingers. The recurring stubbles created a light shadow on his face and even now Chanyeol could see the crow’s feet around the eyes.

Carefully Chanyeol sat up – he really needed to use the bathroom. Sung Woo looked…well, Chanyeol didn’t want to say cute, but adorable. Prickling warmth settled in his body and following an impulse he leaned down to kiss Sung Woo. But halfway the impulse was gone and with it his courage, so that Chanyeol gave him a peck on his lips before he hurried into the bathroom with red ears and an enamoured smile. What he didn’t saw was Sung Woo’s smirk when he heard the bathroom door slammed shut.


	6. Mature (Sequel to Shy)

**_Mature_**

There was a blind camera spot near the garage that Sung Woo had found and exactly there he stopped; pulled Chanyeol towards him by the open jacket. With two hand movements their microphones were turned off.

“Hyung?” it came surprised from Chanyeol. Sung Woo stood so close in front of him that he could felt his breath on the face. His heart was in his mouth when Sung Woo’s mouth turned into a smirk.

“You ever kissed somebody?”

“Wha…? I…ehm…no. I mean, a few girls when I was younger. B-but just a peck on the lips.” Chanyeol felt the blood creeping up to his cheeks.

“I thought so…” There was a provoking twinkle in Sung Woo’s eyes. “Want to try? Mature a bit more?”

“I…eh…” Chanyeol’s tongue ran over his lips and he nearly leered at Sung Woo’s mouth. “Yeah” he aspirated. Sung Woo smiled encouragingly when Chanyeol looked nervous. Then he placed one hand in the younger one’s neck and pulled him closer.

Sung Woo’s lips were a bit chapped, his kiss gentle but leading. Chanyeol let out a gasp, pressed himself even closer to Sung Woo. His head was spinning and his legs felt like jelly, so he was thankful for Sung Woo’s arm around his hips.

When Sung Woo parted from him, Chanyeol whimpered unintentionally. His breath was ragged. He looked like he was in a daze which made Sung Woo somewhat proud of himself. He let Chanyeol go and with a light slap on his ass, he shooed him to his manager’s car outside.


	7. Chase

 

_I still remember this episode from season 1 where Dong Wook, Seho, Sung Woo and Chanyeol went to a chicken farm. Chanyeol was sooo obsessed with this one certain chicken if I remember right and he seemed to have so much fun. Therefore, this drabble is written in memory of this chicken hunt episode :3_

 

**Chase**

In a moment of peace, when the camera team followed Seho and Dong Wook, Sung Woo chuckled. “Are you trying to disguise yourself as a chicken now just to get one?” he asked amused and carefully picked two feathers out of Chanyeol’s hair.

Chanyeol stared at the feathers in Sung Woo’s hand before he mumbled “That’s the perfect idea” with a twinkle in his eyes and Sung Woo burst out laughing. His laugh was so bright and honest that it created warm bubbles in Chanyeol’s stomach. Without further thinking he lunged forward and kissed Sung Woo freely, arms around the elder’s neck.

Before he could lose himself in the kiss Chanyeol heard a cackle beside them – a familiar cackle. He opened his eyes and peered to the side. There it was. The white chicken that escaped from him until now.

Chanyeol tore himself from the kiss and leaped towards it. “Now I’ll catch you!” he shouted and ran after the in panic fleeing animal. Sung Woo’s continued laughter rang in his ears.


	8. Sick (CatYeol)

 

_I wasn't sure if I should write a drabble with cat Chanyeol because I'm not a big fan of this whole cat universe thing where cathumans are treated as less than humans and are mere sex objects and depend on humans etc. But the image of Chanyeol with cat ears and cuddling with Sung Woo was too cute to resist._  
_So, to make things clear for this cat universe: Cathumans are seen equal to humans. They have their own independend life, they aren't in need for a partner because no heat, they work like every human. Long story short: there is no difference in life or worth between humans and cathumans._  
 _With this settled: have fun with another drabble :3_  


**Sick**

Sung Woo hated to be sick. Not because of the cold itself but the fact that until now he always had taken care of himself. Even with his ex-fiancé there had been no difference. Separated flats, separated lives. It always had been like this for Sung Woo.  
  
But when he woke up now a warm body pressed against him and quiet purring reached his ears. Chanyeol was sound asleep beside him - drained from work and Sung Woo's care. Since he had heard Sung Woo's first violent cough with straightened ears he took care of the elder and everything else in the apartment. Every coughing fit of Sung Woo was observed with twitching ears and twitching tag. If there was nothing else to do, Chanyeol lay down with him and started to purr. Sung Woo meant to have heard once that purring quickened the healing process for cats and it touched him that Chanyeol automatically tried the same for him.  
  
Absentminded Sung Woo scratched behind Chanyeol's ears and smiled when the purring became louder. Chanyeol seemed to wake up and looked at Sung Woo with half lowered eyelids - still more cat than human.  
  
"Do you need something?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No" Sung Woo mumbled and pulled Chanyeol, who buried his face in Sung Woo's neck, closer. "I have everything here."


	9. Clingy or Cute? (CatYeol)

_Another drabble with Catyeol (most likely the last one).  
_

 

**Clingy or Cute?**

The first time it happened was on their third date. Chanyeol’s end of the tail had wound itself loosely around Sung Woo’s forearm. When Sung Woo noticed it, he joked “Maybe you are more of a spider monkey* than a cat” and scratched behind Chanyeol’s nervously twitching ears.

Since then it happened again and again when they met. Over the weeks a fear build up in Chanyeol that Sung Woo would be bugged by his unconscious action and would leave him sooner or later because of it. The day Chanyeol had worked up the courage to ask him about it, the elder gave him a comforting smile.

“Not as long as you are fine with the human version.” And with that he took Chanyeol’s hand and pressed a kiss on his head.

 

_* I’m not sure with this one. In Germany you say Klammeräffchen (belittlement of Klammeraffe; word-for-word-translation: clinging monkey) to someone who always seems to physically hold on you or someone else. E.g. a child who always clings to his parents, most likely when they have the child on the arm, so the child always has his arms around the parent’s neck. It is used as kind of a cute nickname and equals the cute behaviour. I’m not sure but I think people also use the word Klammeraffe in a negative way but I personally never heard it with this purpose._


	10. Eggshell-fine

_I hope it’s not depressing for anyone of you when you know this feeling^^” I came across the term on tumblr and I think it is very fitting._

 

**Eggshell-fine**

Stress wasn’t new to them and with the years this one thing became better. However there still were moments when this suffocating paralysis, melancholy fatigue tried to break out of him – overwhelming him. For him it was like his skin suddenly was made of an eggshell. Slowly he would notice cracks – they didn’t stood out. But then he would feel the pulsation behind it, would see how the shell raised so you could see the thin skin under it. And Chanyeol had to press the shell down and hold it down permanently without damaging it further.

“Hey” Two strong arms around his hips and a solid warm body behind him. Sung Woo was back. “How are you?” A soothing kiss on his hair. Chanyeol sighed deeply while starring in front of him, his limbs heavy.

“Eggshell-fine.” Without another word Sung Woo pulled him closer and the blanket over them. And for a moment everything seemed to be a bit more bearable.


	11. Support

**Support**

Sung Woo always was the supporting one, the mentor, the more experienced one. But on some days, well on some days Chanyeol was the supporting one, when long buried and new fears, memories and long died away words crept into Sung Woo’s dreams. Then Chanyeol tried to calm him after his awakening; gave butterfly kisses all over his face; ran his hand through the hair.

“No, you’re still important.”

“When you vanish we will search for you.”

“No, I don’t leave you. I love you.”


	12. In Good Hands (M)

_And here you see: my attempt for a smut drabble. Normally I just write long scenes in one shots so this was extremely hard for me^^”  
As always I hope you like it. And if you find mistakes of any kind, please say so._

 

**In Good Hands**

„Sung Woo…“ Calloused hands that caressed his lower stomach; dipping into his shorts. A rough hand against the soft skin of his erection. Biting his lips out of instinctive fear to be caught while letting off steam. Slightly chapped lips on his, telling him they don’t need to hide in their own flat. Chanyeol loved how unapologetic rough Sung Woo was – chapped lips, always slightly calloused hands, the scratch of his beard. The created friction bringing him shamefully fast to the orgasm. A hot moan, then flushed cheeks and an affectionate smile as answer. With another kiss Chanyeol knew he was in rough but oh-so-good hands.


	13. Too old

**Too old**

„Ugh…“ Sung Woo groaned with pain. “I’m too old for this.”

“I think you did really great, hyung” Chanyeol objected while he massaged his back.

“You think so?” Sung Woo asked with a raised eyebrow but hesitating satisfaction in his voice. “Ah, that feels great…how come you young people are good in everything?”

“Well, I suck at dancing.”

“Guess we are a perfect match then.” Chanyeol joined his laugh. When he found an especially painful spot, Sung Woo repeated “I’m definitely too old for this.”

But if ‘too old’ meant that Chanyeol massaged his back after Sung Woo failed to learn the new EXO dance with him, then maybe ‘too old’ wasn’t so bad.


	14. Starting from the scratch (M)

_Aaaand another slightly M rated drabble! I hate to write something smutty in a drabble. I. Hate. It. Not enough space…_ _~~I should get back to smut one shots…~~ _

 

**Starting from the scratch**

With a quiet moan Sung Woo buried his hand in Chanyeol’s hair. „Good…ah…take it deeper.“ Chanyeol looked at him from under his dishevelled bangs and Sung Woo knew he would have smiled if his mouth would have been free. Instead the rest of his erection was engulfed in Chanyeols warm mouth.

Sung Woo loved how Chanyeol knew exactly what to do to him. During the first time Sung Woo had known that Chanyeol had experience but had acted innocent. Sung Woo didn’t said anything. Honestly, it turned him on even more that Chanyeol started to pretend to learn from the scratch – learned from the very start how to please nobody else but Sung Woo.


End file.
